Dimethylpolysiloxanes are common organopolysiloxanes. In addition, methylphenylpolysiloxanes, methylhydridopolysiloxanes, octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane, dimethylpolysiloxane-polyethylene glycol copolymers, and dimethylpolysiloxane-polypropylene glycol copolymers, are also known. Furthermore, various types of modified polysiloxanes such as methylstyrene-modified, olefin-modified, polyether-modified, alcohol-modified, fluorine-modified, amino-modified, mercapto-modified, epoxy-modified, carboxy-modified, and higher fatty acid-modified polysiloxanes, are available and are used in numerous fields.
For example, cosmetics have conventionally contained oil components for the purpose of preventing drying of the skin, and for the purpose of protecting the surfaces of hairs, since a light feel in use has been desired. In such cases and in recent years, dimethylpolysiloxanes have been widely used.
However, since dimethylpolysiloxanes are generally insufficiently compatible with water and other oily agents, problems have been encountered such as the fact that mixing them with cosmetics is difficult, and such mixtures tend to loose their stability. Furthermore, dimethylpolysiloxanes have a characteristic oily feeling, and therefore suffer from problems in terms of their feel in use. That is, such compounds lack a wet feel and have a strong "squeaky" feel. In addition, the compounds suffer from a drawback in that they are easily washed from the surfaces of the skin and hair.
Accordingly, a hair conditioner composition containing a polyoxyalkylene group containing polysiloxane (Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 55-136214), and a hair conditioner composition containing an aminoalkyl methylpolysiloxane (Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 56-45406) are known. However, the former composition suffers from poor retention, and the latter composition has a sticky feel so that its feel in use is unsatisfactory.
In addition, a method is known in which a composition is formed by dissolving an amino group containing organopolysiloxane and a polyoxyethylene fatty acid in toluene, and the composition is used as a fiber treatment agent (Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 1-306682/U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,620)).
A method is also known in which an emulsion consisting of a fatty acid amide modified organopolysiloxane, a surfactant, and water, is used as a cleaning agent for clothing. However, fatty acid amide modified polysiloxanes have a high degree of hydrophobicity and are inferior in terms of storage stability, with changes such as separation and aggregation occurring in the case of long term storage.
Accordingly, methods using fatty acid amide modified organopolysiloxanes as surface modifying agents have not been practical, and are believed to be unknown in the art.